Boys Will be Boys
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: {Sequel to Girls Night In} Its the day after the sleepover, and let the games begin! teh many revenges, The Return of Remy and Kurt, and the mysterious fate of Even! and just why has Lance been acting so strange?.......
1. Default Chapter

HELLLLOOOOO EVERYBODY!!!  
  
Inuficcrzy back with the sequel to Girls Night In. For any returning friends, welcome back! For any newbies, you might want to read Girls Night In just so you understand everything better. But I suppose this could stand alone. Hmmm.  
  
Anywho, I hope you all like it as much people seemed to like GNIN. Please review!!!  
  
I cannot do sound fx worth crap, so please bear with me.  
  
I don't own X-Men Evo, but I found my stolen pics of a semi-naked Remy!!!  
  
Chap: Say hello to my little friend.....  
  
The alarm clock was bored, so it did what all bored alarm clocks do. It wanted to tell the world all about it.  
  
(AAHHNNNNTT, AAHHHNNNNT, AAHHHNNNNT, AAAHHHHNNNNNT!!)  
  
Scott groaned as the alarm clock blared out. Man, after the last couple of nights he'd had, all he wanted was to sleep for maybe a decade. His entire body protested moving this early in the morning. A roaming hand groped for his glasses and almost poked his eyes out putting them on.  
  
(AAHHNNNNNT,AAAHHHNNNNNT, AAAHHHHNNNNTTT) He groggily slammed a hand down on the clock as he rolled out of bed.  
  
Right onto the floor.  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Uugh. Great. Just peachy," he grumbled, picking himself off the floor. Last night had been pure hell. He felt like he had a hangover. 'Yeah,' he snorted to himself, 'all the pain and none of the fun.' The teen walked over to the door beside his closet that led to his own private bathroom. He flicked on the light and grimaced as it hit his eyes. With a scowl he looked into his bathroom mirror.  
  
He was going to kill Jean for this.  
  
His hair was orange. Not red like Jean or Rahne's, but glaring neon bleach- orange. Last night, she'd loaded his hair with teeth whitening gel. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to get it out, and it would cost him fifteen dollars to get his hair dyed back to its normal brown. But what really took the cake, as far as he was concerned, was what she'd done to his face.  
  
Scott rubbed his chin, faintly hoping it might show some signs of coming off. No such luck. He grit his teeth. Jean had used a permanent black marker to draw a goatee on his chin. And, just to be sure everyone saw it, she'd also drawn in the biggest, cheesiest evil villain moustache she could think of. It went all the way across his face, from his upper lip to his non-existent sideburns. Worse, she'd taken pictures of it and had threatened to slip them in the school yearbook.  
  
Not to mention, Prof, McCoy had estimated that it would take eight or nine days to wear off his face, to say nothing about what else she'd drawn on him.  
  
God, he was so gonna get her for this.  
  
He went over to the stall and turned on the shower, letting it warm up for him. He thought back to the terror and screaming of the night before and wondered. He walked back out to his room to get out his underwear and thought about it some more. He frowned. Compared to some of the other guys, he'd gotten off rather lightly.  
  
He wondered why. 'Could it be,' he thought as he rooted through the drawer, 'that she has something else in min'---sudden movement caught his eye. He slowly pulled the pair of briefs out of his dresser and looked down into it. Oh. It was Jamie's little friend.  
  
JAMIE'S LITTLE FRIEND????!!!!!  
  
(Jamie's little friend, as Willie came to be called, was a gift from his pen pal in Argentina for his birthday. Willie had scared the living daylights out of everyone, man or woman, who'd seen him. [All except the professor and Storm.] Even Logan hadn't liked that thing.  
  
Mostly because of its size.  
  
Willie was a three year old Bird-eating Goliath spider. The largest tarantula species in the world, with a leg spread that could be over a foot and a half wide.)  
  
And he was currently loose in Scott Summer's underwear drawer.  
  
Scott stared. {Blink, blink.}  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(To say he screamed like a little girl would have been an understatement.)  
  
He yanked the drawer out by the handle, throwing it across the room. Willie shot out of the mass of clothes like a bat out of hell, skittering across the carpet. Scott screamed again and started shooting. FHVIMP! BOOM! FHVIMP, BOOM! FHVIMP, BOOM!  
  
(He now had a set of holes in his floor, each the size of a basket ball.)  
  
Scott panted in adrenaline fueled terror. 'Did I get him?' a scurrying sound near the corner—FHVIMP, BOOM! Next to the closet---FHVIMP, BOOM! Now from across the room----FHVIMP, BOOM! Dammit!! There it went again--  
  
"AAAUUUHHHGGHHH!! WHY WON'T THIS THING DIE!!!???" FHVIMP, BOOM! FHVIMP, BOOM! FHVIMP, BOOM! FHVIMP, BOOOOMM!!  
  
Scott's floor made a noise. A very bad noise that caught his attention. He paused in his manic shooting and looked around. Uh-oh. This was not good. He had multiple holes in his floor and had sent his underwear drawer through to the basement minutes ago.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, he'd taken out three of his room's support struts. It takes four to hold up a room. The last one just wasn't up to the challenge.  
  
KKKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKK. {groan, skreeak}  
  
Cyclops froze at that sound. He slowly began to try and pick his way across the floor-----  
  
RUUUMMMBLE, CREEEAAKK---   
  
CRACK!!  
  
"SSHHIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!"  
  
$$###@@@  
  
Later on, it was commented that it was a happy coincidence that no one was in the kitchen at the time. According to Ray, who saw most of it through the doorway, it was like the ceiling decided to rain Scott's room.  
  
BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!! CRACK, BANG, CRAAAASSSSSSH, smash, bu-bump, bang, thunk, klink.  
  
Scott slowly sat up from the rubble. He was covered in dust and wood chips and had a rather dazed expression on his face. He looked around with his eyes unfocused before they registered Berserker. "Oh. Morning, Ray."  
  
Ramond stared in horrified shock. The man was in nothing but his underwear in a pile of debris and broken glass that used to be his room. "Morning, Scott," he said absently. "What the hell happened to your room?"  
  
"Willie," the dazed teen said with a touch of confusion. "He was hiding in my underwear drawer. I think," Cyclops slowly stood up, "Jean put him in there. Maybe I"–he started, then froze, staring right at Ray. "Dude, freeze."  
  
Ray froze. "What? What is it?"  
  
Scott cautiously stepped closer to Ray, the area behind his lens glowing red. He brought up a hand to adjust them to fire. "Hold really still."  
  
"Scott, what are you doing?" Ray started to get scared as he got closer. "Scott?"  
  
FHVIMP, BOOM! The spot two inches left of the boy's head exploded.  
  
"Dammit, you little bastard, hold still!!" He stormed out past a petrified Raymond Crisp. Berserker simply stared into space as his legs gave out. Oh, damn.  
  
He was going to have to change his underwear.  
  
%%%%%%****&&&&&  
  
hows that for starting things off with a bang!? Hope you all like it!  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. In the doghouse

Hi guys! Sorry it took me soo long to add another chap, but man have I had it rough. I just moved, finished a term paper, and had to help my sissy. But I do have good news peeps. I'm engaged!!  
  
So there!  
  
Don't own X-men Evo. But in addition to the lovely Remy pics, I now have pics of Kurt, in his lucky boxers, drawn for me by my wonderful beta, Red_angel_wings. Check her out, she's cool!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chap 2: In the doghouse  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sighed over the roar of a vacuum as he surveyed his home from the second floor ledge. He leaned back in his wheelchair, locking the wheels in place, and thought about the last couple of days.  
  
You expected odd things to happen here. After all, they'd had dimensional holes ripped through a spot in the basement, and it rained inside the house on a regular basis. But this was a bit much, even for the headmaster of a school of mutants. He rolled down the ramp beside the stairs to the front hall and looked around some more. He mentally rolled his eyes in exasperation. Even the time that boy, (Arcade, was it?) had decided to start running the Danger Room program during a party hadn't messed the mansion up this bad.  
  
For one thing, nowhere near this much whip cream had been involved.  
  
It all had happened two nights ago, during a rather, Charles smiled sardonically, interesting Parent/Teacher conference night. (He was going to have to have a serious talk to Bobby about freezing the boys locker room pipes right after a game. Just because he didn't like Duncan Masters was no excuse for making the whole team suffer.) The female students had invited Tabby for the night to have a sleepover in Kitty and Rogue's room. They had been having a wonderful time, by all accounts, until they'd found out that the men of the house had been spying on them via the security room.  
  
The resulting chaos would have done the Acolytes proud.  
  
Well, that wasn't quite true. The Acolytes wouldn't have given their victims a two minute head start. The boys had run to their rooms for protection, or to just pack some clothes to go crash at a friend's until the storm was over. Xavier rolled his eyes again. Quicksilver couldn't have gotten out of the mansion fast enough to escape the enraged women.  
  
Beast had been the only adult left in the mansion to chaperon that night, and he had quickly fled after assessing the situation. He'd been the one to warn Logan away from the house, and after a quick look around even Wolverine hadn't wanted to get in the girls' way. The man had called Storm and they had all made arrangements to stay at a hotel for the night.  
  
The next morning, they'd returned to a still raging World War III. There were furrows and deep trenches in the yard, the fountain was a mess, and spykes were strewn all over the mansion's walls. Scorch marks were everywhere and cracks were all over the driveway. There was a giant hole in the roof, the boathouse had been blown up, the fence had been dragged fifty feet closer to the house, and trees were down all over the forest.  
  
Needless to say, Chuck was pissed.  
  
Storm had immediately made a rainstorm to soak the students to get their attention, but that just started a mudslinging match for those that could still stand. Half the boys were passed out on the lawn from exhaustion, and two of the girls were about to go to sleep on their feet. The professor tired of the melee quickly.  
  
So did Logan. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY-ASSED SHITS DOING??!!"  
  
Jean almost levitated him out of reflex before catching herself, but some others were not so coherent. Jubilee sent off a wave of sparks before realizing who was shouting, Berserker shot a blast randomly as he started awake, and Magma flared up briefly before going back to sleep.  
  
The professor stared in bemused shock before taking action. A solid mind blast had woken the rest of the students and quieted most of the hostilities. And giving them all the Eyebrow had certainly helped too.  
  
His voice rang out like an executioner reading a list of crimes. "What on earth are you all doing?"  
  
Scott looked nervously around before saying, "We, ah--Um---  
  
Logan cut him off before he could start. "Boy, if you have a brain in your skull, you will shut up right now."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Everyone, go back to your rooms," the professor twitched as a large beam from the hole on the roof slowly dislodged and hit through a room below with an ominous crash. Everyone flinched at the sound, it finally dawning on all of them just what was going to happen. "Or rather, what's left of them, and get cleaned up. We'll talk about this tomorrow," he took a deep breath out of nessesity, "when I'm calmer." With care, Storm and himself rolled up the ruined drive to the ramp in and went to asses the damage.  
  
As one they all breathed silent sighs of relief at the temporary reprieve. And then they made the mistake of looking at Logan.  
  
He just smiled evilly before following after Charles and Ororo.  
  
Rahne whimpered. "Ohhh, we're gonna die."  
  
%%$$##  
  
In truth, Xavier had scanned them already and knew the whole story. When they'd reached his study, which was miraculously still intact, he'd asked them to leave him be for about an hour. Ororo and Logan had done so, both a bit surprised. 'He must be really furious,' was their mutual thought.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Charles had managed to stop laughing long enough to start thinking of punishments.  
  
*&%^&*$  
  
watcher think? Please review!!!  
  
And thanks to all who reviewed my first chap!!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: thanks so much for reviewing me!! You rock!!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: you're sick?! What's wrong?! Do you feel better now? Lordy I hope so. And thanks so much for the email you sent, I loved the pic!! It was so cool. And you really helped me with a chap I'm doing, you guys will so get credit for this.  
  
WintersIceAngel: sorry, the pics are all mine. Oh, mine and red_angel_wings. But I'm glad you like my story. Thanks so much! And don't worry, willie's fine.  
  
Epona: take a deep breath before you pass out on the floor. Glad you thought it was funny, though.  
  
KittKatt001: Happy days! You like me!! And hey, how's france? Is it cold? Have you seen Paris? Have you gone shopping!? Sorry for the bombardment, but I've always wanted to go overseas. Glad to hear from you!  
  
Angelique: thanks! And no, TTWT isn't done yet, I still have to give an explaination for what happened. Er, rather, Kitty does. (yeah, kitty........) besides, duelist would have my cyber hide nailed to the door if that happened.  
  
Steph Silverstar: nice name change. I'll try to keep it constant, but see above for reasons why it might take me a while to update. Thanks for coming!  
  
Millenium Mutant: alright, that was the best line ever about Scott. May I have your permission to use it in this fic?  
  
Sickminded Sucker: thank you for no whipping. But I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing me! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!  
  
Anon: deep breaths, honey, deep breaths. Now, I promise Remy and Kurt will show up soon, but not just yet. Have to set the stage for them, you know. Glad you liked it.  
  
Amara Allerdyce: Yep, John will be in this one, but nearer the end. You convinced me. He'll also show up in the third stor-----oh crap!!! (shh, I said nothing!!!!)  
  
MoonlightPhoenix3: oh its going to be good. You'll like, I hope. I can't give too much away, but remy might have to go to the hospital to get something removed. (insert big cheesy grin here)  
  
Red_angel_wings: spiders gross me out too, chica, but man, they make for great humor when used correctly. Love ya beta!!  
  
Thanks everyone!!  
  
Mima5775  
  
Riv  
  
Angie Chick  
  
The Uncanny R-man  
  
DemonRogue13  
  
A-rog  
  
TruelyRogue  
  
Sweegy  
  
Willa.j  
  
Sir Crazy Girl  
  
Enfant-terrible  
  
Linzer-b  
  
Nite sky  
  
Sairalind Silamur (man what a pretty name. elvish?)  
  
Teyo Tama  
  
Serpentine013x  
  
MartinPettit  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat  
  
Shahrezad1  
  
PomegranteQueen  
  
Sweet like anthrax 


	3. Institutional Warfare

Here's some fun for the weekend! Hurray!  
  
You all need to go check out my beta's story 'Dark Night.' She's called red_angel_wings, and I swear she's really cool.  
  
Don't own the Evo-cast. But got new pics of Remy! And of Scott. He doesn't look half bad in a thong.......  
  
Chap 3: Institutional Warfare  
  
The first Institutional War, as it came to be called, was by no means over yet.  
  
But then again, the girls had been rather cruel to the poor guys.  
  
Raymond had been the first to feel their wrath. After fainting in terror upon discovery, he had been stripped to his underwear, a snorkel shoved in his mouth, and dragged to a bathtub. Jubilee had been put in charge of his torture, and she had done it all too well. The tub had been filled with warm water and every pack of Kool-aid in the house. With grape being Jamie's favorite, Berserker had turned purple. He had soaked for about fifteen minutes before waking up and panicking some more, running off into the night to be terrorized by Rogue and Tabby.  
  
He tried soaking the stuff off, scrubbing, lye soap, even an SOS pad, but nothing worked. They figured it would take at least two weeks for the color to wear off completely. Ray had thought that school was out of the question. He was wrong.  
  
"WHAT?!! You can't really expect me to go to SCHOOL like this?!"  
  
"Why not?" Jubilee asked flippantly. She had been ordered by the professor to apologize for dying the guy purple, and she did feel a little bad for it. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy the effects it had! She was down with Ray in Mr. McCoy's lab, trying to figure out what he was going to do now.  
  
"Yes, why not, Raymond?" Beast asked.  
  
Raymond almost had an anurism. "WHY NOT?!! YOU SIT THERE IN BLUE FUR AND HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHY NOT!!"  
  
"Nothing's physically wrong with you, you just look at little"—Hank stifled his laughter, or tried to. Ray just glared, "Go on, say it."  
  
"No. Its cruel."  
  
"Go on, man. You're dying to say it."  
  
"N-no," McCoy stammered, desperately trying to hold it in. "I'd be a hypocrite."  
  
"I doubt that's gonna stop Kurt. Go on. Lemme have it," he said with a frosty glare. "You know you want to."  
  
Beast couldn't take it anymore. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A SUFFOCATED SMURF!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Jubillee couldn't help it and joined in.  
  
Berserker just took deep breaths through his nose and said quietly, "I hate you. Both of you."  
  
"PUT SOME RED PANTS ON!" Hank shouted in laughter. "(gasp, wheeze) YOU'LL BE PAPA SMURF!!! BWAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
"Laugh it up now, fur-man! Just wait till I get to school and have a power breakdown! I'll blame it on home psychological scarring," Ray muttered.  
  
"OOH, OOH, BETTER!!" Jubilee crowed. "SMURFETTE ON PMS!!"  
  
It took massive plea bargaining, especially after he tried to shoot a still laughing Jubilation Lee, but he convinced the professor to home school him till it wore off.  
  
Roberto now had a bulls-eye drawn in red maker on his almost bald head. They'd had left enough hair for the outer ring of the bulls-eye, making him look like a monk. The only way the girls had gotten away with this was after Rogue tackled him from behind and had drained him. This had given the girls enough time to wax his eyebrows and get rid of all his clothing. No one had seen a single thread of it since that night, and not one girl claimed to know where it had gone. (Since she was the only one not present to scan, the prof, suspected Tabby of the deed.)  
  
It had taken about an hour to talk Sam out of the tree he's been clinging to for half the night. Jean had treed him after catching him trying to pry Evan out of cabinet they'd stuffed him in. It had taken about as long to talk Kitty into phasing the yellow boa out of his head. That had unnerved him rather badly, but not so badly as being sprayed with eleven cans of aerosol whip cream and having four cats sicced on him.  
  
(Rahne had chased them onto the grounds from the side of the road. The little cats had taken one look at him and fallen in love. The feeling was not mutual. He'd run like hell through the house trying to get the cream off of him, but the girls would just hit him with more. The cats apparently thought it was a game and jumped him at every opportunity.)  
  
(cut back to Scene 24--- I mean, chap 2, where the prof is sitting at the bottom of the stairs. It's the day the teachers all came back, and he's just musing over everything that's happened.)  
  
Charles shook his head. He rolled down the carpet and stopped beside Ororo. She was staring up at something along with Logan. The Canadian whistled low. "I can't believe they duct taped Bobby to the ceiling."  
  
"After stripping him to his underwear too," Ororo said amazedly. "They wrapped him like a mummy before sticking him up there."  
  
"Did you hear the language that kid was using when Beast tried to yank it off?" The fighter shook his head. "I haven't heard stuff like that since my last bar fight."  
  
"Yes, I did hear it, all of it," the prof, said softly, "and I hold you personally responsible." He glared at the older man. (remember, Logan is really old, but doesn't age like normal people. Last guess at his actual age in the Evo-verse is somewhere around eighty, while looking 32-35.)  
  
Logan flushed slightly. "Jamie was trying to listen while he did it and write the stuff down. Actually write it down! Asked him why and he said he didn't know what half of it meant, but he'd look it up. Damn kids," he said. "Every last one of 'em's crazy.  
  
"Oh hey, 'Ro," Logan turned to face her, "heard anything about Blondie?"  
  
"No, I haven't been able to find any trace of my nephew. I was hoping you could help me with that."  
  
"Nah, can't. Scent trails are all screwed to hell, like finding certain shit in a cesspool"—  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Rahne gasped from the stairs, dust rag in hand. Logan whipped around at the sound and flushed full out. "Um, I mean, finding a bit--dog in a pound."  
  
"That's better," the prof, said with a mild look, combined with the Eyebrow. "I too, have had no luck finding Evan. I scanned the minds of every girl here, and no one's seen him. I'll try Cerebro next."  
  
"Bet he's buried in a shallow grave off I-65," Logan muttered.  
  
"Don't even say such a horrible thing," Storm said worriedly.  
  
He shrugged, "He got life insurance?"  
  
Storm narrowed her eyes, "Do you?"  
  
()()())(()()(((()()()()(()  
  
this one is not up to my usual par, but I've been so damn busy! (whimpers, 'pity me...')  
  
review Response!!!!!  
  
Red_angel_wings: nothing but love, my awesome beta!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: thanks so much! I'll be married after I get out of school, his idea, not mine. (sigh.) he's the greatest guy on earth. Buys me anything I want. Its kinda scary. :-* ah well. And man I hope you feel better again soon! Poor girl. Thanks so much again for the pics, and I might take you up on the offer. You will so get the credit for it, I swear.  
  
Cannonballboy: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing me, I really appreciate it.  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: thank you so much for what you said! I was blushing so hard.....  
  
Lady farevay: I'm so sorry! Thing is, by the time I posted the chap up, I hadn't gotten your review. Damn slow computer.....anyway, thanks so much for reviewing me!  
  
Anon: yay! You like it! And thanks for what you said!  
  
Rogue 14: I'm so glad you made it!  
  
Shahrezad1: I couldn't have put it better myself. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
The Uncanny R-man: remy and kurt show up around chap five or six. And logan's got some awful things in mind..... (shudders in fear.....)  
  
SperryDee: yay! You're here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Killi-2: yeah, spiders gross me out too, but I like them for their practical uses. Email me and I'll tell you how they first became pets in the states!  
  
MoonlightPheonix3: thanks so much for what you said, I'm so happy you review me so often.  
  
DOJ: yes, you are so right, and I will fix it as soon as I can. Thanks for pointing it out to me!  
  
Morgannia: I'm happy I could make your crummy day a little better. Hope you like this one too!  
  
Purity Black: I have nothing against Lancitty. I like how some people have done it, but I really think Kurt and Kitty are good together. But I'm glad you liked GNIN, and I hope you like this one too!  
  
Peace215: creepy old guy? Not quite what I was going for, but okay. Glad you liked it!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Mima57775  
  
Fish fish (what a name.....)  
  
Martin Pettit  
  
Fluffy's numba 1 gal  
  
FaDiNgSiLvErStAr  
  
TruelyRogue  
  
Steph Silverstar  
  
WebKat07  
  
Agent G  
  
Tigere47  
  
Asteria  
  
A-rog 


	4. revenge is sweet, when done right

Sorry that its taking so long to get these out, but I've just had some major owies done to me, and am not having a good time recovering.  
  
Ah, well. Hope you all like this chapter! And can you believe it!!?? Only chap four and we're already at the 100 review mark!! Whhhooooohaaahhh!!!  
  
No own X-Men Evo. But guess what?! I bought a pair of boxers for my fiancé just like Kurt's!!  
  
I know, WTMI, but I thought it was funny.  
  
Oh, Ivan Alias sent me this quote, and I thought he was right, its perfect for the story.  
  
"Lots of people talking, few of them know  
  
Soul of a woman was created below, yeah." From Led Zepplin  
  
Chap 4: Revenge is sweet, when done right.......  
  
This wasn't to say that the girls hadn't gotten some back. Ms. Munroe was the only female in the house to have a hot bath since that night. Holes, big as a basketball or wreaking ball, had appeared in the most inappropriate places in some of the girls rooms, so everybody could see them changing clothes. Ray had booby-trapped most of the hairdryers and curling irons in the mansion to fire a mildly painful shock. As it turned out, that had one hell of a side effect.  
  
Rhane was now sporting a four inch deep afro that she could not relax. Jean had nearly suffered a similar fate, but was using her powers to force her hair straight. Kitty ended up looking like an ad for toilet bowel scrubbers.  
  
Bras had appeared on the flagpole for two nights running, even with the laundry pile being guarded. Ex-lax had been slipped into food and jump ropes had been used to tie certain rooms shut. (They'd been ties to the door knobs on rooms facing each other so that the door couldn't be opened.)   
  
Rogue had had a visit from Willie too, to the massive disapproval of Jamie. That had been fun.  
  
She'd run screaming through the house half-naked holding a towel while some boys whistled. Logan's growl had stopped that almost immediately, and he'd ordered every guy in the house to help chase the damn arachnid down. Four hours later, they handed a distinctly singed spider back to Jamie and commanded him to keep that thing on a leash. Despite Wolverine's threatening, no one had taken credit for the deed. (Understandably. No one wanted to die that young.)  
  
This had led to one of the few uses of Rogue's secret power. It had developed in the time that she'd spent with Irene in the south. A skill that was a time-honored tradition below the Mason-Dixon line.  
  
She could make the world's greatest fried chicken.  
  
And she was going to use its awesome might on Bobby.  
  
Bobby was a fried chicken addict. He was the only guy in the history of KFC to be permanently banned from the entire restaurant chain at the age of seven. He would do anything for a piece of fried chicken. And once he'd tasted Rogue's the first night she'd had her turn to cook dinner............  
  
He'd become her willing slave. They'd had to chain him up to getting him to stop eating the stuff, so Rogue was no longer allowed to make it on her night to cook. A lot of people were pissed off about that.  
  
Rouge wanted to know who had sent her Willie, and she had a pretty good idea who'd tell the identity of the culprit. He'd just need some persuading. The nanosecond that hot aroma had drifted outside to where Logan was training the boys as part of their punishment for destroying the house, one of his very special training courses, Bobby froze. (Not literally this time.) He just lifted his head, sniffing like mad before pointing to the house. "Chicken!"  
  
"Wha?" Scott panted. Sore, sore, sore, oh my arms----"I don't smell anything."  
  
Logan sniffed once and shook his head. "You're imagining things, 'cube. Get back to push-ups."  
  
The boy's eyes got really scary. "NNINNNGG!! CHICKEN!!" He shouted.  
  
The guys all glanced at each other, than at Wolverine. He sniffed again, then furiously. "Oh shit. She's makin' it."  
  
Scott frowned. "I thought she wasn't allowed to make it any more?"  
  
"Why now? I thought she was pissed," Sam wondered.  
  
Roberto drooled a little, too tired to wipe it off. "What kind?"  
  
"Smells like"---  
  
"BAR-B-QUE!!!! CRISPY!! AND HOT PEPPERED!!!!" Bobby was off like a shot. "CHICKEEEEEENNN!!!!"  
  
Logan almost went after him before it dawned on him what the girl was doing. "You know, he'll do anything for her chicken."  
  
"Yeah, the guy's a freak for it," Ray moaned. He could no longer feel his legs.  
  
"Yeah," Logan drawled out, "he'll do anything. Anything at all."  
  
Sam's eyes went huge. Oh shit. He was gonna be so----  
  
"SAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!! COME HERE, BALL-BOY, I GOT SOMETHIN' TO SAY TO YOU!!!!"  
  
--busted.  
  
(Four hours later, Hank shot a tranquilizer in Bobby, who was about to be the first mutant to o.d. on fried chicken.)  
  
)()()()(())()()()()(()())()()(  
  
Not to say revenge couldn't go wrong. Some of them had, and in a big way. Roberto had tried to soak Jean with a bucket of orange dye while flying past on Cannonball, but he'd missed. It was during the girls' sparring practice, so the aim could be excused, but not what happened next.  
  
The entire load had hit Logan dead on.  
  
Everyone had froze. He gritted his teeth and called the two boys down in a fairly calm voice. They'd both landed and walked forward expecting castration. And almost got it.  
  
He motioned both boys closer, until he could almost whisper in their ears. He leaned forward and said softly, "This stops now. Enough is enough."  
  
SHNIK. The claws came out and glinted in the light before moving faster than the eye could see. VIZP, VIZP. Two pairs of pants fell in a heap around the boys ankles, belts sliced perfectly.  
  
Sam and Roberto had understandably passed out.  
  
Logan's warning hadn't come fast enough to stop the last revenge, and best of all. Even if it had misfired.  
  
Sam had loaded Kitty's shampoo with an entire bottle of liquid Nair. Not the lotion, but the kind you normally spread very carefully over very thick hair. It would have worked out perfectly.........but Mr. McCoy had taken a shower before her. His own bathroom had been destroyed in the melee, along with everything in it. Being out of his own brand, he had used some of Kitty's. The resulting scream had been heard by people all the way in town, who wondered what animal those Xavier kids were dissecting alive.  
  
The result: Hank McCoy had gone into his lab, locked the door, and had refused to come out since.  
  
)(*^&*%$)*  
  
thanks for reading!!! Please review!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who said congrats about my engagement. I really blushed and I do appreciate it.  
  
Review response time!!! Yay!!!  
  
Ivan Alias: thanks for the cool quote. And as for this being just a silly story, it will have a serious tone to it soon, I just like to have a good time while getting there.  
  
Minion: you okay? You sound a little stunned. (giggles) but I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Aqueous: I'm so glad you're back reviewing me!! It means a lot to me. And I'm happy you like what I've done so far.  
  
KittKatt001: I'm so jealous of you being in Paris. (sigh) but hey, I'm glad you're having fun! Let me know if anything else happens!  
  
Martin Pettit: he was a samuri? Whoa. That's cool. But was that in Evo- verse or comic-verse?  
  
SperryDee: Kristina gets updated this weekend. And I'm glad you like what I'm doing in this.  
  
Shahrezad1: hope you like this chaos! More to come soon. (evil laugh here)  
  
WinkyBells: first off, I like your name, its cute! Second, thanks for reviewing my fic!  
  
Cannonballboy: really? You want all your friends to read my stuff? Whoa. I'm flattered! And I think I might check out the genocide song, but things simmer down here soon. Thanks so much for reviewing me!!  
  
Anon: yay! Fishy liked it!! Hurray!! (laughs) thanks so much for your kind words, I really appreciate it.  
  
Tokyobabe2040: thank you for the congrats, I blushed. And your first mission, should you choose to accept it, is to tell me more about the guy who enhanced Gambits powers. Like, where was he living, was he very evil, neutral, a mercenary? How old? What's he look like? So what do you say? Help? ( oh, and in my book, credit goes to those who help, always.)  
  
Willa.j: you were fish fish? I didn't mind the name, I just thought it was unusual.  
  
The Uncanny R-man: thanks for the Logan history lesson, I might use it soon. Glad you like this!  
  
MoonlightPheonix3: why wouldn't I take the time to talk to people? You guys are cool, and you have a rather neat sense of humor. Glad to hear from you!  
  
Thanks everybody!  
  
Mima5775  
  
TruelyRouge  
  
A-rog  
  
Sarah  
  
Serpentine013x  
  
Draconic Soul  
  
Angie Chick  
  
FaDiNgSiLvErStAr  
  
Rouge 14  
  
D.Puppy  
  
Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers  
  
Epona04  
  
Killi-2  
  
Demon Ropuge 13  
  
Steph Silverstar  
  
Bluefuzzykitty  
  
Rukinha Lokinha  
  
Beastdog  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat  
  
Ruroni  
  
Badlucknumba13  
  
Lady Farevey  
  
Oh, for everyone who asked about the pics of Remy, my beta, red_angel_wings has them. She draws stuff for me too. So go check her out!!! 


	5. Working like a dog

My finals are due on Monday!!!!!! Help me, St. Jude!!!!  
  
Pop Quiz! If anyone can tell me what St. Jude is the patron of, I'll give you special mention points!  
  
I don't own X-men, Walmart, or anything else of monetary value, except the lovely pics of---Dammit, Rogue, bring those baaaaaaccccckkkk!!!  
  
Nothing but love to my kick ass beta, red_angel_wings, and my sigma, Tokyobabe2040.  
  
Oh, and here's another quote from Ivan Alias's archive:  
  
"I'd guess I'd feel hostile too, if I had two X chromosomes." Calvin, from Calvin and Hobbes  
  
Chap: Working like a Dog  
  
"You know, I always thought that if I was handcuffed to a chick, I'd be having a good time."  
  
"Oh please, spare me," Tabby groaned. She straightened up from her bent position, wincing at the kink in her back. "The last time I was handcuffed to a chic"---she stopped, and actually blushed.  
  
Sam was staring at her in consternation. "Oh hell, no. You cannot just leave it like that. What happened?!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she huffed. "And can't you scrub any faster?"  
  
"I'm scrubbing as fast as I can!" Both the disgruntled teens were working outside the mansion in the fountain, trying to clean out the gunk that had baked onto it from the broohah two nights ago.  
  
But the really fun part? The professor had decided that the fastest way to end the hostilities was to make them all spend time together, so they could talk. And what better way to make people who had done despicable things to each other stay together than handcuffing them to a person of the opposite sex?  
  
The pairings were Sam and Tabby, Rahne and Roberto, Jean and Scott, Ray and Jubilee, Amara and Bobby. All of them were on outside repair for the major damages done to the house and grounds. Kitty, and Rogue had no partners at that particular moment in time, and so were working on rebuilding Scott's room. (Cyclops had the awful suspicion that he'd be sleeping in a bright pink room by the end of the day. 'Damn girls,' he thought. Jean just glared at him, catching the thought. He shuddered. 'Brrrr.')  
  
Boom Boom was half tempted just to blow the damn waterworks sky-high. She turned from the fountain pool they were both scrubbing out and shouted to the house, "Charles Xavier, you s.o.b! I don't even live here!! Why'd you tie me up with a frickin' turtle!?"  
  
"Tabitha!!! Watch your language! Or would you rather pay for the damages done?!" Storm shouted. She was still furious about the damage done to her rosebushes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tabby muttered. "You get out here in the hot sun, scrub the same damn spot for four frickin' hours, then we'll"---  
  
KRRAAAC—KOOOMMM!!!  
  
Rain clouds formed and began pouring out all over Tabby and Sam. "Hey, hey, hey!! Watch where you're raining!!" Sam shouted. Suddenly he noticed what the rain was doing to Tabby's white t-shirt. With a happy grin, he called out, "Never mind!!!"  
  
**&&^^  
  
(Somewhere in Tia-Ping, China)  
  
Spyke glared at the man across from him. Both of them were sitting in a seedy hotel on the outskirts of the city, playing poker. Evan was trying to win back the school's mini-copter. Apparently someone, (not naming names, mind you,) had stolen his only ride home and sold it on the black market.  
  
He sighed. That was the last time he's trust those fortune cookie 'Learn Chinese' translations.  
  
(&*(&^*%&%^&  
  
(somewhere in New Jersey)  
  
The corrections officer rolled his eyes as he entered the cell room. Those damn kids......"Okay boys, you still have your one phone call. Here's your quarter."  
  
Remy snorted from the other side of the prison bars, deftly catching the coin in midair. He and Kurt had been caught by the Jersey police and taken to their station for reckless driving. (not to mention a whopping speed ticket for going eighty miles over the 35 mph speed limit in a Wal-Mart parking lot.) The boys had spent the last two days hiding out in the retaining cell. Kurt's idea, not Remy's.  
  
Kurt had been telling jokes to pass the time, driving everyone in the cells nuts. Needless to say, the prisoners were eager for him to go.  
  
"For god's sake, call your parents! Whatever the hell you guys were running from, it can't have been that bad," Hairy Joe said pleadingly. He was seconded by Crazy Larry, the Russian roulette champion, and "Buggs" Molly. (don't ask.) "You boys really need to go home."  
  
"Yeah," said Buggs. "Your lady, she'll forgive you."  
  
"Yeah, and then you can go home," Crazy nodded frantically.  
  
"You don't know Kitty," Kurt replied.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much," Gambit said, shrugging. "Rogue'll take it fine, she'll help calm Kitty down."  
  
"Yeah, after she drains you dry for a month," Kurt answered sweetly.  
  
Remy frowned. "Maybe we should wait another day or two."  
  
"Oh, good! Then I can tell these guys about that guy from Nantucket," said Kurt.  
  
Hairy, Crazy and Buggs all shouted out, "NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
)(&(*^*&%&^$&^$  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry that its so short, but I have to go study!!!!!! Wish me luck on my finals, y'all! (Oddly enough, I'm not from the south, that y'all just came out on its own.)  
  
Review response time!!!! Yay!!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: yahoo!! You came to review me!! I'm so happy that you liked it. Hope this one's good for you too!  
  
KittKatt001: you saw Johnny Dep--- no wait, you said you were kidding. Daggonit, girl, don't do that sort of thing to me!!! I love Johnny Depp! Sorry its not a long chap, but the next one will be twice as long to make up for it!!  
  
Dragonic Soul: really? Why'd you change it, Millenium Mutant sounded so cool. But this name rocks too, so I guess its all good. And by all means, tell your friend. I love spreading Bobby torture too.  
  
SickmindedSucker: man, I'm so glad to hear from you. I thought you didn't like my stuff anymore. I almost cried. (sniffle) but hey, I like the body toupee idea. I might do a little something with it. (wink!) and poor you! Weeks without a fic or computer! I'd go nuts if it was me. Glad you're back online.  
  
Anon: as for what happened to me, well, I'm in tae kwon do. I was breaking four boards to practice for my 2nd degree black belt when I jammed all three joints of my right leg. Ankle, knee and hip, really screwing up my cyotic nerve. But I've mostly recovered now, no crutches needed anymore!! Thanks for asking about me, I appreciate it.  
  
Ivan Alias: that was perfect, I looked it up. I have everything bill waterson ever put out for calvin and hobbes, and you nailed it right on. I'm kind of mad I didn't think of it first.  
  
Aqueous: thanks for reviewing me, man, it makes my day. And hey! I told everybody beforehand that I so cannot do sound fx. But thanks for the correction, I'll go fix it soon.  
  
The Uncanny R-man: thank you so much for your offer! I might take you up on it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Red-angel-wings  
  
Tokyobabe2040  
  
PomegranateQueen  
  
A-rog  
  
DemonRogue13  
  
Rogue 14  
  
Epona04  
  
Cyberlink42  
  
Rogue Pryde  
  
Agent G  
  
SperryDee  
  
Alicia  
  
Sweet like anthrax  
  
Serpentine013x  
  
Steph Silverstar  
  
Rukinha Lokinha  
  
Mima57775  
  
Piotr's girl  
  
Saffire  
  
Webkat 07  
  
D. puppy  
  
MoonlightPheonix3  
  
Winkybells  
  
Minion  
  
And Maggie  
  
Later guys!! 


	6. Coming home and Packets!

Here we go, more of Boy's Will Be Boys.  
  
I don't own the X-men.  
  
Chap: Coming home and packets!  
  
Jamie was having the time of his life. For once, everybody was in deep trouble, and not him!! He was free! Free as a bird to torment everyone else as much as he wanted. And boy did he ever.  
  
"Come back here, you evil clown possessed zombie midget!!" Kitty screamed. "Get back here right now!!!"  
  
"Like hell!" The 12 yr old shouted back as he sprinted like mad down the hallway. In one hand was clutched a very-tampered-with holo-watch of Kurt's. "Its not nice to play with other peoples toys when they don't know about it!!" he called out in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kitty was almost livid. "You want nice?! I'll give you nice! How 'bout I make ya a sandwich?! A double stacked knuckle sandwich, you little troll!!"  
  
Jamie jumped the stairs with practiced ease, racing towards the bio-lab. Beast was still in there, the door was still locked, and for some reason, he really hadn't appreciated it when the young Multiple Man had tried to take a picture of him like that. "Mr. McCoy!! Mr. McCoy!! Let me in, she's gonna kill me!!"  
  
"Wha?" Came a sleep blurred voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"Get up!! Get up right now!!" He screamed in panic. Kitty was getting a lot closer now.  
  
"Ah, no, ma, I don' wanna go ta Space Camp, all the other kids call me a' egg-head," the older mutant mumbled. He was perched on the edge of his desk, propped up in a roller chair. He'd been trying to create what men have sought for years.  
  
A hair tonic for bald men that worked. No luck so far, but he was making serious progress.  
  
When awake, that is.  
  
"Beast!! Open this door right now!"  
  
"Mumph," he nuzzled his stapler like a teddy bear. He'd been up for three nights now, no sleep.....  
  
"Aughhh!! Look!! Another bottle of Nair!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Beast flew out of his chair, fully awake and in panic mode. That stuff had burned!  
  
"Open the door!!"  
  
"Oh, right." The door opened with a click, Jamie squeezed in before it had even opened more than six inches and slammed it shut. Kitty was still coming!  
  
"What is going on?" The man asked right before everyone heard a huge BONG!!!  
  
They slowly opened the door, and found Kitty, who'd fallen back and passed out cold on floor.  
  
Jamie was bewildered. "She ran into the door? Why didn't she go through it?"  
  
"Oh, that." Beast blushed modestly. "I've been trying to figure out how to make a material that Ms. Pryde couldn't phase through. Just a test in case something should happen, mind you. I wanted her to test it out, but," he paused as he knelt to take her vitals, "not quite like this."  
  
"Oh," Jamie nodded. "Cool."  
  
Beast looked up with a barely concealed evil genius grin. "I know."  
  
()&(&&%  
  
Jamie had wreaked havoc all over like this. The professor was getting rather tired of it, but Jamie had a convincing argument. "Think of it as part of their punishment," the boy'd said cheerfully. "Sick me on them, and they can't use powers on me back! Perfect grounding material, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Since the Professor was really at a loss as what else he could do, he figured that if nothing else, the students would unite to bring Jamie down. So he'd sent the kid off to make hell with his blessing.  
  
And by god, if it wasn't working. Tabby and Sam had made up to the point of working together to try and find a way to deep fry the boy. The only problem was convincing Ms. Munroe to buy that much cooking oil, and buying a pot big enough to cook him evenly.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee claimed to have a plan involving rubber bands and tacos. In truth, Charles was afraid to ask. Much like the diabolical scheme Amara and Ray had come up with, that required hair wax, harp strings, and a cat. He just mentally thanked god that nothing so far had involved a rodent.  
  
Jean and Scott, however, were still not on speaking terms. They hadn't so much as looked at the other, despite Jamie's best efforts to drive them crazy. It was really more upsetting to jean.  
  
On a lunch break from cleaning the mansion, the girls gathered around one of the few trees still standing in its original place. Jean had burst into tears over the awful look Scott had given her while working on the roof.  
  
Rogue finally couldn't stand it anymore. "just say you're sorry, girl! He's got to forgive you sometime."  
  
"Before or after you two painted his room," the older girl glared. Kitty and Rogue couldn't help their satisfied smiles. Scott had taken one look at the puke-fushia color of his room and tried to blow it up again. His cursing could be heard for more than a mile. All in all, a very satisfying reaction.  
  
"Sorry, hon, but his problem should be with us then, not still with you. Can't you read his mind and find out what's up?"  
  
"That's invading his privacy!"  
  
"That's finding out what bug crawled up his butt and died," Jubilee said practically. "If all else fails, send him a packet."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. "A what?" Amara asked.  
  
The California girl looked surprised. "Oh, I guess you haven't heard of this. If you really tick off your man, they say to send him a packet filled with his favorite goodies."  
  
"Like what?" Jean said, interested.  
  
"Well, tickets to a game he likes, movie passes, gift certificates to his fav stores, naughty pictures, stuff like that."  
  
Rhane's eyes were huge. "You mean pictures of the lingere?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Jean, who was turning cherry tomato red. She sputtered incoherently for a minute, then, "I agree with Kitty. Somehow, we always end up talking about underwear!"  
  
(%&$  
  
Logan growled in his helmet. Oh all the yahoos to send him after......  
  
Still, he had to admit he was slightly impressed. All but one prisoner had gone down on their knees and thanked whoever that he was taking Kurt and Remy away. You had to be something indeed to make that happen. Then there was that one guy, (they said the name was Minion?), who'd started crying the moment that Remy left his cell.  
  
Both boys were driving the Jeep home, Logan right behind them on his Harley. Going the speed limit, it would have normally taken four hours to get to this little town in New Jersey. Nightcrawler and Gambit had done it in forty five minutes a few nights ago. When Wolverine had asked them what they had to say for themselves, he almost knocked Remy upside the head when the boy had replied that if he could do it all again, he wouldn't have gone so damn slow.  
  
They pulled up to the mansion, everyone still working outside. The moment they were spotted---"Guys!! Guys come quick!! Remy and Kurt are home!!"  
  
Rogue and Kitty paused in their work, then slowly started to walk to the front door. They had to greet their missing men.  
  
(&%  
  
(see Girls Night In for explanation.)  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN!!!  
  
How's that for a comeback!? Sorry its been so long guys, but my house was hit in the storms that came across the Ohio Valley in Indiana. Power's been out for days and the computer's fried. Just got it back and fixed!!! Yay!!! 


	7. Southern Wrath and Sincerely, Jean

Hi guys!! Here's the next chap of boys will be boys, hope you like it!!!  
  
Chapter: Southern Wrath and Sincerely, Jean  
  
Remy could barely hold in a snicker. He tried, oh lord above did he try, but he could not keep a straight face. Who could blame him? Nobody had been able to stop laughing once they'd taken a good look at the poor guy.  
  
Kurt had often wondered if he'd look good with blonde hair. Well, thanks to Kitty, now they knew. Actually, they now knew what he'd look like with his fur blonde. One well-placed water balloon and a squirt-gun fight later- --  
  
His entire top half was yellow, bright yellow, and streaks from where he'd been hit by the water guns dotted the rest of his body. Gambit had no choice and started to laugh. It was a little difficult to do that considering the tape covering his mouth.  
  
Kurt casually glanced up at him from the ground. He was sitting beneath a tree that had been put back in place a few days earlier by Jean. The repairs to the mansion were almost totally finished, only the plant aspect had yet to be restored. The German boy cocked an eyebrow at the Cajun. "Oh sure. Go on ahead and laugh at the only person brave enough to face my sister's wrath."  
  
"Cmfon, maph, guhf mh kwn."  
  
"One good reason why I should?"  
  
"Mh gah ookhs nn chrum?"  
  
Both Kurt's eyebrow's went up at that one. "Do I look like a girl? Not a good enough reason," he said, dusting himself off as he stood. Remy winced as the sunlight reflected off his neon yellow fur. Way too damn bright. "Try again."  
  
Gambit tried to look cute and innocent. Cute, he managed. Innocent? Oh boy. "Ki uve oo."  
  
Kurt shuddered all over. "Definitely not for that reason. But you really need to wash off that stuff, you're starting to smell."  
  
"Oo oud o fin oru suk n'nah biht ah are."  
  
The other boy nodded, consideringly. "Yes, I imagine so." He sighed. "Alright, I'm coming." He bamphed up to the tree branch and looked at the situation. From his jean back pocket he pulled out his adopted father's army knife. "Okay, are you held up by a rope or something?"  
  
"Oo ien oo cn tel?!"  
  
"Dude! There's enough feathers up here to sexually attract a duck! I can't see any of it!"  
  
"Cuss fete e kown!!!"  
  
"Well, the next time you get the bright idea to piss off a girl from the south of North America, I won't help next time!"  
  
"Cfon, maph, uh ava peh!!"  
  
Kurt's eyes widened at that. "Hurrying up, now."  
  
(&%%#)  
  
(Somewhere in the bowels of the mansion.)  
  
_snip, snip.  
  
Sew, sew, prick_---  
  
"Ow! &&##&!"  
  
"Jamie!! What are you doing in there?!"  
  
"Um, nothing!!!"  
  
"Then watch your mouth while you cuss out nothing, or you'll really hear some language!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Logan, sir!"  
  
(sound of steps walking off)  
  
_sew, sew, sew, sew, sew, prick----_  
  
"Oww!!!!"  
  
(&&%&$)  
  
Scott gingerly rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked down the hall to his room. Another day gone, and looking forward to a hellish night in the wrost looking room ever. To everyone's surprise, including Kitty and Rogue's, he could actually see the color of his walls. Something to do with the composition of his lenses or something like that. (The girls had figured that since all he could see was red, a little harmless fun with paint couldn't hurt. Turns out they were wrong.)  
  
He rolled his neck on his shoulders trying to work the kinks out. It had been a long day in the Danger room, and he was both sore and exhausted. Logan had been really p.o.'ed about something and took it out on them. He wondered what it could be.  
  
The teen opened the door to his room and suddenly stopped short. From what he could tell---  
  
His entire room had been painted a different color. His best guess would be that someone had gone to a lot of trouble and painted it some kind of—pale amber? He looked around for any clues as to who'd done it, as all the furniture had been moved back into place and everything. The only thing he found was a large paper envelope on his bed.  
  
Scott sat on the side of the bed and opened it, wary of another inventive revenge, when his eyes went wide in surprise. He pulled out a slip of paper, "Oh man. No way!!! That concert was sold out weeks ago!" He paused to examine them further and saw the strings attached to it---"Oh my god, they're backstage passes!! Holy shit!" He automatically covered his mouth in reflexive surprise, but let go a second later to root through the packet some more. "Ah, man, backstage passes to Velvet Revolver! I owe somebody so big for this one---(gasp!)"  
  
He took out a small envelope, this one with a thirty dollar gift certificate to Circuit City. Another grab pulled out dinner reservations at his fav dinner spot, a place he'd taken Tarren to for some dance or something like that. He'd loved Keller's instantly and had thought to take Jean there someday.  
  
A thought struck him as he pulled out the last piece to the packet. Could it be Jean who sent this? Only Jean really had the kind of money it would take to pull something like backstage passes off. As he opened the folded paper, his jaw dropped in shock. In it was a note from Jean.  
  
'_Dear Scott,  
  
I'm sorry that I acted like I did. Like I have been! It was really childish of me, but I just felt so hurt that you would spy on me like that. It felt like I couldn't trust you at all, and some of the things I said, I really didn't want you to hear until I was ready to say them.  
  
Please say you forgive me. I hope you like the tickets, I bet Tarren would love to meet the band.  
  
Sincerely, Jean'_  
  
Scott stood up from the bed. He might be tired, but he had one more place to visit that night.  
  
(&$%#)

Tabby nodded as she left the Professor's office, closing the door thoughtfully behind her. She walked down the main stairs and the foyer and out into the bright sunshine of the late afternoon. The blonde stuck her hands in her pockets as she slowly ambled down the driveway to the main road. A horn blaring made her look up. She smiled at Toad, who was sitting in the jeep and trying to look as cool as possible.  
  
"Need a lift, baby-cakes?"  
  
"You bet your fur, frog-boy," she smirked as she jumped into the car. "C'mon, lets blow this joint."  
  
"Literally, doll?"  
  
"Maybe later. Too tired to care right now." Todd nodded in understanding and started to tell her about how boring it had been without her for the last five days. Tabby didn't pay too much attention. She was more concerned with what the professor had asked of her. And it worried her, big time.  
  
The older man had wanted her to watch Lance for him. He said that lance's powers had been going off kilter (pardon the pun) lately, and he suspected that it was for a very bad reason. If Lance lost control in a public area, he could not only expose mutants to moer bad publicity, he could seriously harm others and maybe even himself. The teacher was worried that Lance was doing some kind of narcotic.  
  
That scared the bejeezus out of Boom Boom. She knew what happened when mutants just lost their tempers. What could happen if one of them was high while doing that? And if Lance was on something, he was way, way too dangerous for her to handle. He's need help from the only place that could withstand the damage of him going into withdrawl, if he was on anything.  
  
And Tabby was going to find out what was going on with Avalanche.  
  
(&$%%#)  
  
What can I say, Lance acting all abusive bothered me, so I had to have a reason for it.  
  
Thanks for your patience guys, and I hope you like where I'm taking this.  
  
Translations for the tied up Remy:  
  
_C'mon, man, get me down.  
  
My good looks and charm?  
  
I wuv you.  
  
You would too if you were stuck in a pit of tar!  
  
You can't tell?!  
  
Just get me down!!  
  
C'mon man, I have to pee!  
_  
(Ha, ha! Poor guy, I'm so cruel to him. Hee!)  
  
Review responses!!!  
  
Nothing but love for my awesome beta redangelwings!  
  
Minion: sorry hon, I didn't know. I'll go fix it soon.  
  
MoonlightPheonix3 and the Uncanny R-man: glad you guys liked it!  
  
DemonRogue13: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fireinu: thanks for your understanding, I'm glad my power out was in early summer. I almost fried trying to sleep in my room, no air conditioning.  
  
Peace215: he didn't quite fry, but I thought that Rouge is a traditional southern girl. (as much as any goth is a natively cultured anything, no offence implied) she might prefer tar and feathering as a still unique and fun technique. Mostly because it makes the victim sticky and mildly ill from skin poisoning.  
  
Agent-G: hope I answered your question.  
  
Ivan Alias: I can't wait to read some of your stories. I hope that my opinion can help your muse as you helped mine!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Mima57775  
  
Lady Farevey  
  
Anon  
  
Willa.j  
  
Piotr's girl  
  
Sherezad1  
  
ShadowKitty-Kat  
  
Steph Silverstar  
  
Angie chick  
  
Draconic Soul  
  
Mystic Wiccan  
  
Rogue 14  
  
Goddess of Darkness3


	8. Nihao, Evan!

Hiya peeps!

(dodges pitchfork)

glad to see you all again here!

(Runs half mile from angry reviewers)

[pant, pant] Um, I'm sorry?

(crowd screams, "On with the freakin' fic, lazy ass!")

[grumbles] I'm comin', I'm comin'......

I don't own the X-men, yada, yada, yada.....

Chap: Nihao, Evan!

It was breakfast time and most everyone had either grabbed a fudge pop-tart or taken their toast to other rooms. Most of the students, while mostly over the whole fiasco, were still more than a little wary of each other. So when Scott had made a point to try and talk to the gothic one, she'd immediately been wary. But Rouge almost snorted cornflakes out her nose at what Scott just said. "Are you freakin' serious!!!??? Velvet Revolver tickets!! They've been sold out for weeks!"

"Totally serious," he nodded. "They're all yours."

"Is this a prank?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm tired of those right around now. So, do you have anyone in mind to go with you?"

"Huh?" the girl lightly flushed pink, "Uh, well, I—"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Um, sure?"

"Get _that man _out of the mansion, at least for a little while?"

She cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at him, knowing the Cajun he meant. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Not that I don't like him, I just----ah, who'm I kidding?"

"Nobody in this house, that's for sure," she smirked. She tilted her head consideringly. "Scott? I thought Jean got you these for you and Tarren. Aren't you gonna go with her? Not like I'm gonna give these back, you know—"

"I do."

"--but are you sure? She's trying to make up with ya, for some god forsaken reason."

"I know. But I have something more important to do that day."

"More important than Velvet Revolver? You okay in there, or have those damn goggles been too tight on your head?"

"No, I'm fine, I just need to have a talk with a red-head."

($%#$&

Jamie was so excited he practically skipped down to the med lab. He even hummed the theme song to Power Rangers as he went along. Reaching the right door, he knocked loudly. "Mr. McCoy!!! Mr. McCoy, open up! It's Jamie and have I got a surprise for you!!"

The door inched slowly open, the room behind it dark so no one could see the bald Beast within. "Yes, James? What is it?"

The boy proudly unwrapped a package from under his arm. "I've been thinking---"

_Oh, god_, Beast mentally groaned. _Much as I like that kid......_

"--that maybe if you had something to cover up with, you'd come out and talk to everybody again. So I made you something!" He held it up for the former teacher to see.

Dawning horror was seen on the poor man's face. _Was that---really what he thought it was?!_

"I made it out of the stuff we had in art class! Here you go! A full body toupee!"

Jamie didn't understand why Beast suddenly slammed the door and the awful sounds of a dog howling in pain could be heard. He broke out into a smile at his own thought. _He must be so happy he couldn't speak! Wow, I should have done this sooner! I'll just hang it up here so he can get it when he calms down._ Multiple Man carefully hung the mass of plastic blue fur by the door and went upstairs to catch the bus.

(&(&%$

Evan slowly walked up the drive to the mansion. He sighed to himself. His aunt was never gonna forgive him for this one. Not for leaving the country, which he wasn't quite sure that she knew about, but for the other thing.

A young Chinese girl in a short green dress piped up behind him. "Airen, this home?"

The other thing walking three steps behind him. How the hell was he supposed to explain to his aunt that he was now officially a married man? Hell, he wasn't even sure of it himself. He remembered getting on the freighter as a sailor, woke up in his bunk with her beside him and presto! He was dragged in front of the captain, the guy said a short speech in some kind of language, the girl started kissing him, and the other crew members were slapping him on the back in congradulations.

Funny thing was, he still didn't know her name.

()&&(%&$&$%)&%)&

sorry its been so long, summer was........eventful. that's really all I can say.

Hope its good enough for somebody to review!


End file.
